


Dancing In The Rain

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck and Keegan bonding, Gen, M/M, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Chuck and Keegan are stuck inside. Chuck decides the two should go play outside in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I think playing in the rain is an important childhood experience, I've always loved the rain. I found a prompt for rain and this nagged me until I wrote it.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Chuck sighed as he looked out the kitchen window while eating lunch with Keegan. It was raining outside and the two were stuck inside their house. It was a weekday, Keegan and Chuck were on break from school for spring and Raleigh was at work. Both Keegan and Chuck were bummed about having to stay inside; Chuck had bought a new set of sidewalk chalk and was itching to draw Striker Eureka and Gypsy Danger’s logos on the sidewalk. Keegan had told Chuck that she wanted to draw brains and butterflies.

“It’s so stupid that we have to stay inside.” Keegan said as she and Chuck sat on the couch to watch Octonauts.

“Took the words out of my mouth, Keegs.” Chuck sighed.

“People go out in the rain all the time. Why can’t we?” She asked.

“The rain would wash away the chalk.” Chuck replied, finding the next episode for them to watch.

“We don’t have to draw with chalk.” She said and looked up at Chuck with big eyes.

Chuck considered what she said, she was right. He vaguely remembered his classmates at the Academy talking about playing sports and being out in the rain while growing up. Chuck never got to do any of those things having grown up in the Academy. With that thought, he jumped up from the couch, refusing to let his daughter miss out on something that could be an important part of growing up.

“Let’s go play in the rain.” He said as he looked at his confused daughter. She grinned widely and began jumping up and down.

Once they were bundled up in coats, hats covering their heads and boots on their feet, they made their way outside. Keegan shrieking the moment the first bit of rain hit her. It wasn’t raining too badly, not like it had been in Japan but it wasn’t drizzling either.

Chuck laughed while his daughter shrieked happily spinning in a circle.

“Dance with me, Papa!” She laughed and grabbed his hands.

“You got it, babe.” He said and began twirling her.

Chuck was aware that the nosy older lady who lived across the street was watching them but he didn’t care. He was going to play with his daughter in the rain and that was that; other people’s opinions be damned.

“Dip me!” Keegan squealed and Chuck did as he was told, dipping his daughter before bringing her back up and twirling with her in his arms.

The two spent a good amount of time outside in the rain dancing, playing tag and genuinely having fun. For Chuck it was almost as if he was making up for missed opportunities while sharing a special moment with his daughter. Chuck was hit with a wave of emotions as he watched his daughter twirling and giggling. He never expected being able to have all this and there was no way in Hell he was going to take it for granted. This life that he had with Raleigh and Keegan, this was the life that he liked and he was going to enjoy every moment he was given with the two.

When the two of them were soaked to the bone, Chuck decided they should go inside and change into warm, dry clothes.

“But Papa, it’s so fun!” Keegan said with a pout as she followed him inside.

“I know but we’re going to get sick if we stay outside any longer. Come on, let’s go change and then I’ll make hot chocolate.” Chuck said as he hung up their wet coats and hats, removed their boots and put them over a vent to dry.

Chuck and Keegan were cuddled together under a couple of blankets watching Octonauts when Raleigh got home. They both looked up as he walked into the house completely soaked.

“It’s really coming down out there.” Raleigh commented, hanging his coat up next to the other two’s wet coats.

“Did you guys go out?” He asked as he noticed the coats were wet. He began to unlace his shoes quickly.

“Yeah! We went outside and played in the rain!” Keegan exclaimed loudly. Chuck internally groaned, he just knew Raleigh would lecture him about that.

Raleigh looked at Chuck with a questioning gaze and Chuck shrugged. 

“Isn’t it part of growing up? Besides, we had fun.” Chuck answered the gaze that Raleigh was throwing towards him.

“Please tell me you weren’t out for too long. I don’t want you both getting sick.” Raleigh said, making his way to the bedroom to change clothes.

“We were out there for like two hours!” Keegan replied, oblivious that she was digging Chuck’s grave.

“CHUCK!” Chuck could hear Raleigh yell from the bedroom. Chuck hid under the blankets as he heard Raleigh come back into the living room, having changed so quickly as only a former Jaeger pilot could.

“I swear, if you two get sick.” Raleigh began as he sat on the other side of Keegan on the couch.

“We’re not going to get sick, Rals.” Chuck assured Raleigh.

Two days later, Chuck and Keegan were in bed with a cold and Raleigh was tasked with taking care of them.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a direct follow up to this story, it's called 'Nurse Raleigh' and is posted as well. I also managed to make myself cry when I wrote the part about Chuck loving his life because that part in the movie kills my soul every single time I watch it.


End file.
